


Keeping her safe

by Warriorsprincess



Series: Bellarke One-Shots [1]
Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Bellarke, Canon Universe, Emotional, F/M, Talking, deep conversation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 22:35:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20713646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warriorsprincess/pseuds/Warriorsprincess
Summary: In which Clarke and Bellamy have a conversation before Gabriel tries to separate her and Josephine.





	Keeping her safe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@heartbelllamy on IG](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40heartbelllamy+on+IG).

It's been way too long since a word has been spoken. At Gabriel's place, Octavia, Bellamy and Clarke are waiting to hear his plan to get Josephine out of Clarke's body. To be honest, they were all scared of what could go wrong in the near future.

Since Clarke regained control of her own body, she still saw Josie around, and from time to time, she would just start saying how this is a bad choice, seeking help in the one who loved her for +200 years. It seems that she was wrong, as Gabriel is working against her. She's not surprised though, but it could end bad.

For Bellamy, having Clarke with them gave him more hope. He is not ready to give her up and he never will. When he said that he won't let her die, he meant it. But he is still worried that Josephine could gain control again, and then things will get a lot harder. Suddenly, he went towards Clarke.

"How are you feeling?" was the only question he could ask right now. "Are you sleepy at all?"

"Not really. Don't worry, I'm tougher than I look." Her response was followed by a small laugh, probably just to calm Bellamy down. Hearing her voice, and not that high-pitched noise of Josephine's, was definitely reassuring. He was relieved that she was here, and not the body-snatcher.

"I'm serious, Bellamy. You don't have to worry, we are close to ending it all." Bellamy didn't know how, but she still managed to take all his worries away, like she did years ago. If he was already done with this situation, then what about Clarke? In the end, HER body was stolen, SHE was killed and she NEVER gave up. He couldn't help but smile at the thought of Clarke surviving it all and living her life without having to worry about fights, wars, explosions...He knew the second part was a fantasy, because that's how they live, alongside death and blood.

Josephine quickly joined their conversation, acting like she could be heard by everyone. "It's getting boring. He always looks at you like this, even when you weren't in your body. It's the same damn story, you two loving each other, and it doesn't even matter in which way you do, it's obvious. I know you won't say it out loud. It's-"

"Exhausting, frankly, I know." Clarke responds with Josie's own words to Bellamy. When he sees her looking into another direction while talking, he remembers Josephine can hear  
everything.  
"Are you...talking to her?" he asks.  
"Yes...She enjoys listening."  
"I could say the same about you" Josephine says, annoyed, but Clarke ignores her.

"Thinking about listening...I guess you heard everything we said when you were not in control?" Bellamy asked.

"Yeah, I heard." Clarke knows what he meant with this question, but she doesn't know if she should say it, but she wants Bell to know that his support will always make fighting for survival easier. "And especially your words, you know? Don't think that I don't wanna talk about it, by now you should know that, in most times, your words heal wounds that people don't know about. We could say you're the doctor."

Medicine comes and goes, but his promise will not. His words might be good, but his actions speak louder. He couldn't move on from her without a fight, and if she'd be really dead, god knows how hard would this hit him, and the memories will never find a way to leave him.  
"But you do know that I really mean it, right?" He is almost sure that she knows, but he needs to hear it from her.

"Of course! And I also meant everything I said. Remember? You're my family too and it is obvious by now that family sticks together, through everything." Those words escaped her mouth like they've been there for too long to remain unspoken. Six years mean a lot more to Clarke than to anyone else, because the others were surronded by a lot of people, meanwhile she was lucky to find Madi and to form a family with her, that is now slowly expanding.

"I'm-" Clarke paused for a short amount of time, to think before talking, but she had to make sure he hears her this time: "I'm proud of you. Really proud. And not because of 'the heart and the head' thing we have, but because you were here for our people when I couldn't be and you were ready to leave...everything behind for them." It was hard for her to say "everything" instead of "me". She still hasn't forgotten the scene Josephine showed her when they were in her head. He gave up on her for a reason, so he could be the leader he had to be.

"I left nothing behind, Clarke. I only stopped fighting for a short amount of time, till you used Morse Code to talk to me, which is, by the way, the smartest idea ever, but I'm not surprised, because it's you we're talking about." Bellamy had no idea how to make her understand his pain when he chose to make a deal with Russell. He didn't even understand how did she know about this.

"It was a shock, right? But I don't think it lasted that much. We've been through this before..." Clarke said, remembering the events that happened minutes before the second Praimfaya. Anyway, she stopped herself there, because it felt like a loss for her, to have her friends in space and her mother and people in the ground. She hoped everything was a nightmare, so she could wake up the next day in the bunker, or maybe on the ship.

"Clarke, it hurt a lot, not knowing that you are still alive, and that you died where we were supposed to start over. Madi...she took it harder, but she didn't show her emotions. Her hands were cold, her smile was slowly fading, and her arms almost felt like chains that wanted to never let go. It broke me to be the one to tell her this...and..."

"What do you want to say?" a confused Clarke asked. "Nothing, just some nonsense." Bellamy said, lying.  
He couldn't tell her how this hit him harder than she would think. He couldn't possibly tell her that he cried that night, not knowing what to do and what to feel. This loss felt unreal, and he hoped it was a nightmare, and tomorrow he would wake up, with all his family.

Because, in reality, their nightmares seemed alike. In both, they would wake up finding each other happy, healthy and alive. Not only surviving, but living. Whenever they got separated, no one could make them forget about it, not even Echo, not even Madi. As Clarke said Bell reminds her of who she was, it's clearly the other way around too. They define each other, and through fights, disagreements and tears, they never forgot who they are.

"Thank you." Clarke broke the silence. Bellamy responded almost immediately: "You have 0 reasons to thank me. I'm doing what I need to do."

"You kept your promise. Thank you for keeping Madi safe no matter what, and for being someone she can look up too...I hope she is okay. I'm just worried, you know, because mama bears don't think, they just protect their young." This sentence was in Clarke's mind all the time, while she had to protect her child. Deep down, she always knew Bellamy is the one who will understand her, even in the darkest moments.

"I'm glad you remember those words, cause it's still true. People would do anything to protect family: kids, parents, friends...and siblings..." With that, he looked at Octavia, who was working with Gabriel.

"You'll both be fine, okay? It's time you keep in mind my words." Clarke was sure that the Blakes couldn't stay away from each other for too long, they will forever be brought together. Octavia's second chance starts now, and Bell will be with her.

For a moment, they locked eyes, and the love could be felt from miles away. The bond they have, nothing is quite like it. Even Josephine knew this, and surprisingly, she didn't intrerrupt their conversation again.  
Suddenly, two words were heard: "It's time."

Gabriel was ready to get Josephine out of Clarke's head. "Before starting, you will have to give Josephine control again. We will tie her so she won't get away, but you all have to trust me now."

Clarke wasn't sure of what was going to happen, but it was her only chance of getting rid of Josephine. On the other hand, Bellamy almost disagreed, but she nodded, to let him know that it's okay. Clarke laid down on a bed that looked like one from a hospital, and said "okay" for the last time, while she was still looking at Bellamy. Before leaving her body to Josie, she raised her hand to Bellamy. A lot of memories wondered through his head, from when Clarke had to kill A.L.I.E by herself. He took her hand, and it felt exactly the same as 6 years ago, heartwarming.

"May we meet again." said O, and she was sincere.  
"May we." they both responded.

"Is this your way of saying goodbye?" Gabriel asked softly.

"It's not goodbye, it's like a hello this time." O told him, a smile forming in the corner of her lips. "It's 'see you later'."

Clarke closed her eyes, realizing that it shouldn't be scary at all, with them by her side.  
"Wait!" Bellamy had to say something, to be sure she is ready for all that can come from now on.  
.

.

.

"I'm not letting you die."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading<333  
I will continue writing Bellarke stories when I have the time, so stay tuned:)


End file.
